Magnet
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: A homeless half demon, who happens to be the niece of a certain butler, has been forced to live on the streets. What happens when she meets a certain flamboyant, and kinda crazy, red reaper? I apologize if Summary sucks. Grell x OC, possibly with hints of SebaCiel maybe help suggest another category for this story please?


**A/N: This is a new story I started writing because I was bored and noticed that Grell isn't given as much love (at least on FanFiction, but this story will also be on Quotev and that site shows more Grell love) as other characters and/or shippings (*cough*SebaCiel*cough*), not that I don' like the other characters/shippings, I enjoy quite a few of them, but Grell needs love and attention to. I believe the OC I created for this story is unique for these story types in the sense in what she is, please correct me if I am wrong.**

**I apologize if any characters seem OOC**

**I hope this story does well.**

_This is this is thought_

**_This is writing of any kind._**

***This is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned in this story, only my OC and the plot.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Soul Animal Demon: One of the rarest demon types. They don't consume souls like many demons do. This type of demon are more like humans than demons, except for their demon heightened senses. Their human form is their true form and they can turn into their inner, or soul (yes, they have souls), animal. They are only considered demons, and not shape shifters or something along those lines, is because the first one was born to two demon parents. The odds of a demon like this being born are weird: more common (even though they are still extremely rare) to be born if both parents are demons, very uncommon to be born to two human parents but is still possible, and extremely rare is this type being born to one demon parent and one human parent. Most would expect it to be more rare for this type of demon to be born to a set of human parents, and many (human, demon, and shinigami) don't understand these odds, but they don't question it because they are to confused by it. Demons like this that are only half human (one demon parent and one human parent), also known as half-bloods or half-breeds, have some of their animal always showing in their human form: ears andor tail if mammal, scales and/or tail if reptile or amphibian, feathers if bird, and etc.

(? POV)

The howling wind moves through the alley, that I am currently living in, and nearly blows my hood off of my head. The pouring rain stings the exposed skin of my hands and the exposed parts of my face.

My thoughts turn a little dark as I huddle under the shelter I made out of old boxes. _If it wasn't for my stupid, extremely religious, ex-neighbors than I would still be in my warm, cozy, little apartment instead of out here in the freezing rain._ I pull my red colored, light jacket tighter/closer around me in a, useless, attempt to keep warm.

The sounds of footsteps reach my ears which cause me to peer towards the entrance of the alley. My dark, chocolate colored eyes land upon a group, about three, men. They are stumbling with their steps, obviously drunk, as one of them spots me and grins an extremely perverted grin. My skin crawls a bit as my instincts compel me to get up and try to run. Perhaps it is because I haven't had a decent meal in weeks, I am not fast enough to out run them and the one who grinned earlier grabs my arm so hard and rough that it hurts and feels like the bone will shatter. The pain in my arm, caused by the drunkards grip, is too unbearable for me and I let out a sound that is a mix of a cry and a scream as tears fall down my face. _Someone, anyone, please save me!_

(Grell's POV)

My long red hair and matching coat sway in the wind as I watch the scene in the alley from a nearby rooftop. The little book that contains my death list in open in my left hand. The page says that the three men below me are to die in 5 minutes, killed by a famous (and thought to be fictional) serial killer. _That man has caused shinigami some issues in the past, but now he, and the others similar to him, work well with us._

I am broken from my thoughts when the sound of the girl screaming in pain reaches my ears. I actually do my job correctly now (having been demoted and yelled at enough times finally set me straight when it comes to my work ethics about a century ago), and I know I shouldn't get involved, but that girl is in desperate need of help ad there is no one else besides me, the girl, and her attackers. Hearing her scream gets to me a bit do I decide to jump down into the alley to help her.

I land behind them, neither the girl nor her the men realize I'm there, subconsciously I note that it is a minute to the men's time of death as I hold up and rev my death scythe (_I am happy that I have this one back and don't have to use those scissors anymore_) which gets the idiots attention. "You three need to leave this young lady alone if you know what's good for you." I threaten them with a cruel grin, my sharp teeth shining in the moon light.

The man holding the girl drops her to the ground and all of them run out of the alley. As soon as they are out in the open they all get stabbed in their hearts by a person wearing a hoodie. _Right on schedule. He, he's wearing a black zip-up hoodie instead of his normal pull-over white one. _I walk over to review and collect the souls of the pig's that attacked the poor girl. Out of the corner of my eye I see the killer walk over the girl and kneel next to her. He puts a hand on her back and seems to be saying something to her. He walks back towards me and I notice the black hoodie in his hand (and that he was wearing his regular one underneath it the entire time). The hoodie ends up in my hands and he stares at me (with his unblinking eyelidless eyes), looking me in my eyes for a moment before speaking, "You better take good care of her." before running off.

Confusion makes me stand in the same spot for a few minutes until I look over at the girl. She is shaking violently and it dawns on me that her jacket might not be keeping her warm enough. Realizing why I was handed the hoodie, I run over to the girl, lifter her up slightly, put the hoodie her and zip it up, and take her into my arms. The hoodie is so big on the girl, she looks like she is bundled up in a blanket like a baby.

Holding her close to me, I make my way back to the rooftops and run along them until I come across a recently abandoned yarn and knitted goods store. An open window becomes our entrance into the building. Once inside I sit against the wall and sit the girl right next to me, but she ends up falling into my lap. She didn't fall because she was asleep, I noticed her eyes were open a bit while running here, I think it is because she is weak from not having enough to eat lately. Glancing down at her face I notice the tears running down it, which I soon feel as they soak through my pant leg. In an attempt to calm her down I start to rub her back in small soothing circles. "Shhh… It's alright. You're safe now dear. Those men will never bother you again." My voice is low and quiet so the girl doesn't get startled.

There is something about this girl that seems familiar, and I don't know why. _She definitely isn't human, at least not fully human, possibly half demon. _My thoughts are shaken away when I feel the girl's head shift in my lap. Looking down at her my green-yellow eyes meet her dark brown ones. _Her eyes sorta remind me of two little chocolates. _There is a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, but also curiosity present in them as well.

"Y-you saved me?" She asks me, her voice quiet and a little shaky.  
>"Yes, I did. I couldn't let those drunk idiots hurt you in any way." I, calmly, say to her while giving her a small smile.<br>"But I thought shinigami didn't like my kind." She says, a slight smile starting to form on her face.  
>"Your kind? SO my guess is correct, you're a demon." I half ask her, a slight laugh in my voice.<br>"Half demon. My mother was human." Some sadness is in her voice so I decide not to question her about her family.  
>"I don't mind being around demons. In fact, I used to have feelings for one, but it's been a long time since I have seen him, but that isn't important right now dear. How about you tell me your name." I say to her, trying to ignore the thought of Bassy so I can focus on this poor girl.<br>"L-Lydia." She says, her voice still quiet.  
>"You have a lovely name. My name is-" I say to her but she cuts me off.<br>"I know who you are, Grell Sutcliff.? She has a small smile on her face when she says this.  
>"How did you already know who I am? I know I have a reputation amongst other shinigami, but I didn't think others would know about that much. "I say toask her, slightly confused.  
>"My uncle told me about you." Her smile grows a bit when she says this.<br>"Really? Who is your uncle?" I'm really curious by what she told me.  
>"The one on the left is my uncle holding me the day I was born, the same day he bought this for me, and the other one was taken last December on my 16 birthday." Lydia says as she opens the paw print shaped locket that is around her neck and holds the open accessory flat in her palm for me to see.<p>

Carefully picking the locket up from her hand, I bring it a little closer to me so I can see the pictures more clearly. I first notice her as anew born in someone's arms. _Huh, she was an adorable little baby. _I let my eyes wander to the face of the man holding her and I am shocked by what I see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Cliff hanger! So, I hope you all liked this first chapter.**

**Guess what song this story is named after and who the original singer(s) is/are.**

**Question: What animal should Lydia be? Neko? Wolf? Bunny? Raccoon? Fox? Please let me know what you think. I will make the final decision after votes on both FanFiction and Quotev.**

**Please review, follow and fav (FanFiction only), or heart (Quotev only)**


End file.
